


What the Heck Is Slash?

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What's fanfiction?" Nick asked, pausing the game.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heck Is Slash?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livejournal's slash_100 prompt "Discovery"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=livejournal%27s+slash_100+prompt+%22Discovery%22).



AJ tapped his fingers on his thigh, bored and restless. The rain was still coming down in sheets and they were stuck in the hotel. He hated being confined like this. He looked around the room, hoping one of the guys was doing something interesting and he could join in. Kevin was reading a newspaper, Brian and Nick were playing basketball on Nick's Playstation, and Howie was doing something on his laptop. Probably business crap, but at least there was the internet. AJ got up and went to sit with Howie.

"I'm bored, D. Entertain me."

Howie didn't look up from the screen. "I'm busy right now. Go have Nick entertain you."

"I can't. He's losing to Brian by two points. If I interrupt, they'll both kill me." He put his head on Howie's shoulder. "Besides, you're my favorite. Now entertain me!"

Howie looked at him, unmoved. AJ gave him his best smile and batted his eyelashes teasingly. Howie burst out laughing.

"Why do I put up with you, Aje?"

"Cause I'm irresistible."

Howie grinned fondly at him. He saved the document he was working on and closed out of the programs he was using. He pulled up his internet browser and turned the laptop toward AJ. AJ sat up and reached toward the keyboard.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Howie asked. AJ opened his mouth, but Howie quickly cut him off. "No porn."

"You're no fun."

"I know," Howie said, completely unconcerned about it.

AJ sighed and then looked at the screen for a minute, thinking. Grinning, he did a search and then chose a site at random. Howie shook his head, laughing.

"I don't know why you like fan forums so much."

AJ shrugged. "I like to know what they're saying about me. And I like the rumors. Some of the shit they come up with is beyond crazy."

AJ browsed through the site, Howie watching over his shoulder. After awhile, AJ got bored again. He noticed a link on the side and shot Howie a grin before clicking on it.

"AJ, why do you want to look at that?"

"I've heard about this stuff and I want to see what's it like."

Nick glanced over quickly before shifting his eyes back to the game. "See what what's like?"

"Fanfiction."

Brian looked at AJ, frowning. "Why would you want to see that?"

"What's fanfiction?" Nick asked, pausing the game.

"You've never heard of it?" AJ asked.

"If I had, would I be asking?"

AJ casually flipped him off. Brian gave AJ a look and then turned to Nick. "It's stories that the fans write about us."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, you know. Stuff like..." Brian adopted a girly falsetto. "... I met AJ in a club and he took me back to his hotel and showed me a really good time." AJ snickered. Brian grinned at him and then continued. "My car broke down, but Kevin's _such_ a gentleman. He stopped to help and then he..."

By this time, AJ and Howie were cracking up and there was a brief snort of laughter from behind Kevin's newspaper. Nick just looked confused.

"How do you know what's in it?"

Brian shrugged. "I don't. I've just heard people talking about it."

Bored with the conversation, Nick unpaused the game. Brian turned back to the TV, leaving Howie and AJ to browse through the stories.

"I can't believe there are so many," Howie said.

AJ grinned. "Of course there are. We're damn sexy."

Howie pointed at a link toward the bottom of the page. "What the heck is slash?"

"One way to find out." AJ clicked on the link and waited for the page to load.

Howie frowned. "It's just more stories. I wonder why there's a separate link?"

AJ clicked on a story and began scanning the page. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Howie who was wearing an identical expression of shock.

"Holy shit."

Brian's head snapped up at the tone of AJ's voice. He paused the game again.

"What now?" Nick asked, frustrated.

AJ and Howie exchanged looks.

"It's stories about us," AJ finally answered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "So? That's what you were looking at before." He turned to Brian. "Can we play now?"

Brian shook his head, still watching AJ and Howie. Howie was trying to find a polite way to phrase things.

"It's stories about us with, well, us."

Brian's jaw dropped. Nick still looked clueless. AJ looked at Nick, exasperated.

"It's stories about us fucking each other, dumb ass."

"My ass isn't dumb," Nick retorted without thinking.

"No, just big," AJ shot back.

Howie sighed and moved over as Nick came flying through, tackling AJ to the floor. Brian came over and took AJ's vacated spot on the couch. He peered at the computer screen, using the mouse to scroll down the page.

"These are all about us?" he asked Howie.

"I guess. We just looked at the one."

Brian pointed at the names next to the title of each story. "And that's the, umm, couple in the story?"

"Seems to be, yeah."

Brian shook his head. "Well, they got every possible combination covered, don't they? Nick and Kevin, me and you, me and AJ."

Nick paused in his attempt at murdering AJ. "They write about me and Kevin?"

"Yep."

AJ used the distraction to try to gain his freedom. He sunk an elbow into Nick's ribcage. Nick yelped and shifted, allowing AJ to squirm loose. The corner of the newspaper lowered.

"If I find one bruise on him, AJ..."

"I know, I know. I'll be dead and no one will ever find all of the pieces."

The newspaper went back up. AJ flipped Kevin off then pounced on Nick. Kevin sighed and lifted his feet off the floor as the two bodies crashed into the couch he was sitting on.

Brian and Howie had continued to scan the page. Brian's eyes skimmed over a pairing before continuing on. A second later, his gaze flew back to the line, unsure if he'd read it right.

"Uh, Howie? Does that one say what I think it says?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Okay, they do know we're related, right?"

Carefully, as if afraid that it might bite him, Howie clicked on the link. He read a few lines. "Warning: this fic contains incest." He quickly hit the back button. "Yeah, they know."

Kevin lowered the newspaper and looked at Brian. Nick, deciding that the computer was more fun than AJ, gave one last vicious pinch to the inside of AJ's thigh before getting up and going over to the couch. AJ made a move to follow him, but Kevin snagged the back of his shirt and held him still. Nick climbed in between Brian and Howie, getting comfortable.

"Let me see."

Howie moved the laptop closer and Nick began reading the page. He grinned at Brian.

"Lots of stories about us in here."

Brian grinned back and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Almost as many as there are of AJ and Kevin."

"WHAT?" AJ and Kevin exclaimed in unison.

Brian smothered a laugh. "Yeah, that one seems really popular."

AJ locked eyes with Kevin. They gave identical shudders of disgust before Kevin let go of AJ's shirt. AJ quickly moved away, putting plenty of space in between them. Nick wasn't paying attention. He was pointing to a link on the page.

"What do you think crossover means?"

Howie shook his head. "I am not clicking on anything. No way."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Nick clicked on the link. "Hey, that's pictures of Nsync." He began reading and his eyes widened with shocked disgust. "Oh, no. No way. Gross gross gross gross gross."

He shot off the couch and away from the laptop. Howie and Brian were rolling with laughter. AJ hurried over, wanting to see. Brian pointed it out and AJ burst out laughing. Nick groaned and went to sit next to Kevin, burying his face in Kevin's chest. Kevin shot a bemused look at the others, bringing his hand up to run through Nick's hair.

"What's the matter, Nicky?"

Nick refused to lift his head.

"I'm assuming crossovers is us and Nsync?" Kevin asked Brian.

"Uh huh."

"It's not that bad," AJ said.

Nick raised his head and glared at AJ. "Ha! You're only saying that cause you got JC. At least he's sorta cute."

Kevin looked at Nick. "Come on, Nick, tell me."

Nick pouted, "No, it's nasty."

"If you don't, you know AJ will."

Nick sighed. "Fine. It's me and..." he dropped his head back onto Kevin's chest, his words lost in Kevin's T-shirt.

"What?"

Nick lifted his head. "I said, it's me and Timberlake."

"Justin? They're writing about you and _Justin_?"

Nick nodded miserably. Kevin tried, he really did, but there was no way to stop it. He started laughing. Nick's jaw dropped, his expression outraged. He elbowed Kevin's stomach before trying to scramble off the couch in a huff. Kevin grabbed him and hauled back, settling Nick comfortably between his thighs, Nick's back against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I couldn't help it."

Nick snorted. "Sure, fine, laugh. I'm all traumatized and shit, but that's okay. You just go ahead and laugh." Nick sighed mournfully. "Yep, I'll probably never get hard again. Not with those nasty pictures running around in my head." He pulled out the waistband of his sweats, peeking inside. He let the elastic snap back and sighed again. "Yep, pretty sure it's broken."

Kevin choked back a laugh and bent his head, nuzzling Nick's neck. "Broken, huh? Would you like me to see what I can do to fix it?"

Nick shrugged. "I guess you could, but I wouldn't expect miracles."

Kevin grinned and slid out from behind Nick. He held out his hand and Nick took it. Kevin pulled him up and then tugged Nick close, kissing him softly. He began to walk them toward the bed. He took his mouth from Nick's long enough to glance over his shoulder.

"Out. Now. Unless you plan on watching."

Brian and Howie scrambled to their feet and headed for the door. AJ settled back on the couch, getting comfortable. Brian sighed and came back, pulling AJ off the couch and tugging him toward the door.

"Damn it, Rok, he said we could watch!"

Brian didn't bother replying, just yanked AJ out of the room and closed the door behind them. Kevin was chuckling as he lowered Nick onto the bed, settling full length atop him. Nick grinned and tilted his head, giving Kevin's tongue better access to the sensitive skin of his throat. Kevin licked over the pulse point of Nick's neck before beginning a slow slide down Nick's body.

"Let's see what I can do about fixing you."

***

Hours later, Nick lay sprawled in the center of the bed; sweaty, sated, boneless, and post-orgasmic. His eyes were more than a little glazed as Kevin crawled up the bed and settled himself next to Nick. Kevin reached out and brushed sweaty hair off of Nick's forehead.

"Did that help you forget about Justin?"

Nick blinked slowly and turned his head to Kevin. "Justin who?"

Kevin grinned. "That's what I thought."


End file.
